Amore Veleno
by Youko's Fox Girl
Summary: Amor, la simple palabra causa una emoción positiva o negativa hacia la gente... Veneno para el alma, solo unos pocos aguantan este veneno hasta ser consumidos por el... Dejarse llevar por el amor podría ser peligroso... Cuidado


**_Disclaimer: _**_No me pertecen los personajes de Brothers Conflict. Solo me pertenece mi OC. Habran menciones de otros personajes de diferentes animes. Pasando con la historia, disfruten el primer capitulo~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

El día era cálido y era refrescado por pequeñas y suaves brisas de aire frio. El cielo estaba despejado y daba una esencia de tranquilidad y paz. Una joven de cabellera negra miraba el cielo pérdida en sus pensamientos, soñando despierta mientras el viento balanceaba su largo cabello de un lado a otro y su blanca piel reflejaba la luz del sol como un espejo. Su mirada estaba perdida.

"_En poco tiempo conoceré a mi nueva familia. Las personas que serán mis nuevos hermanos…" _pensaba la joven un poco feliz.

-Sei, tienes que mantener tu guardia en alto contra esos lobos. Hay un total de 13, después de todo.- dice una pequeña ardilla gris que salía del bolso de la joven.

"_Juli ha estado repitiendo lo mismo desde que se decidió que me mudaría. De verdad que está preocupado por mí." _pensaba Seishiro con una leve sonrisa.

-¿En que estarán pensando Rintarou y tu nueva madre? Dejar que vivas con los lobos mientras ellos viven por separado.- dice Juli molesto.

- No se puede hacer nada Juli ya que ambos están ocupados con el trabajo. Aparte ellos son muy buenos para preocuparse.- dice Seishiro riendo al ver que Juli está molesto.

-¡Pero eso significa que estarás en peligro!- dice Juli alarmado.

-Juli, has estado diciendo que sería peligroso, pero esas personas con las que vamos a estar viviendo serán mis hermanos.- dice Seishiro riendo.

-Incluso si son tus hermanos el hecho de que son lobos no cambia. Sin embargo, mientras yo esté aquí. ¡No les dejare ponerte una mano encima! - dice Juli un poco molesto.

-Cuento contigo entonces Juli. Falta poco ¿no es así?- dice Seishiro sonriéndole a Juli.

-Déjamelo a mí Sei! Si, así es un poco más para que lleguemos al campo de batalla. No puedo creer que aun te sigas perdiendo Sei.- dice Juli confiado y burlón hacia Seishiro.

-Jejeje… Es que pues tú sabes que yo soy muy mala para las direcciones.- dice Seishiro sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

-Nunca cambiaras Sei.- dice Juli sonriendo.

-Aun así me amas Juli.- dice Seishiro con un tono burlón. Ella y Juli se voltean a ver y ríen. Siguen caminando mientras Juli apunta a Seishiro hacia donde debe dar vuelta.

-Oh, ya había llegado el camión de la mudanza.- dice Seishiro no sorprendida.

-¡Te lo dije! Si me hubieras hecho caso habríamos llegado a tiempo.- dice Juli con un tono superior.

-Je… eso no importa Juli ya llegamos.- dice Seishiro sacando la lengua con una sonrisa caminando hacia donde se encontraba un joven y un niño.

-Disculpa, este…- dice Seishiro tratando de explicar pero es interrumpida.

-Hola, tu equipaje ya está en tu alcoba.- dice el joven de cabello café claro con una sonrisa.

-Ah, claro…- dice Seishiro con una sonrisa un poco forzada por haber sido interrumpida, Juli estaba riéndose suavecito.

-Yo soy el hijo mayor, Masaomi. Y este es el más joven, Wataru.- dice Masaomi con una sonrisa y tocando el hombro de Wataru.

-Hola, onee-chan!- dice Wataru con una sonrisa.

-Hola. Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dice Seishiro con una leve sonrisa.

-Es un placer para nosotros también.- dice Masaomi con una sonrisa.

-Hmm, viendo a estos dos, son inofensivos.- dice Juli asomándose desde el hombro de Seishiro. Siguen a Masaomi y Wataru para llegar a su nuevo cuarto cuando entran Seishiro le da una almendra a Juli.

-Aunque lo diga yo, en el primer día tú y yo, no hay duda en que la batalla será difícil. De todos modos, no te separes de mí en esta casa, ¿entendido? ¿Eh?- dice Juli comiendo una almendra volteando a ver a Seishiro y se da cuenta de que no está.

-Sei!- grita Juli corriendo hacia el pasillo. Juli empieza a olfatear en donde está y presiona el botón del elevador.

-¡¿En dónde estás?! ¿Dónde estás ahora?- exclama Juli corriendo por el pasillo en busca de Seishiro. La entrada se abre y se ven a dos jóvenes ahí.

-¿Suba-chan, que pasa?- dice el joven güero.

-Ah, nada.- dice el joven pelinegro caminando y agachándose a ver a un lado del sillón.

-Llegaron lobos. Tú eres el noveno hijo, Subaru.- dice Juli serio y de pronto es levantado por su listón negro por el joven güero.

-¿Una ardilla? ¿Por qué estará en este lugar? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás perdido?- dice el joven güero con una sonrisa.

-Así que tú eres el tercer hijo, Kaname. Suéltame. ¡Suéltame!- dice Juli sacudiéndose y soltando un golpe a la cara de Kaname.

-¿Por qué lo estamos llevando?- pregunta Subaru.

-Debemos ver si es la mascota de alguna otra persona.- dice Kaname con una leve sonrisa.

-Rintarou le ha explicado a Sei, así que se todo de ustedes. Rintarou ha dicho que eres serio en el basketball, Subaru. Aun con esa cara seria, no hay duda de que tendrás serias alucinaciones.- dice Juli enojado.

-La ardilla se ve enojada.- dice Subaru.

-Eso parece, al parecer somos odiados por ella.- dice Kaname con una sonrisa. En eso un joven te cabellera grisácea aparece cuando se abren las puertas del elevador.

-Eh? Iori has llegado temprano a casa.- dice Kaname sorprendido.

-Llegue a casa solo porque Ukyo-nii-san me dijo.- dice Iori.

-Así que él es Iori, el chico popular.- dice Juli enojado. Juli voltea a todas partes.

-Yo bajare cuando me haya cambiado.- dice Kaname con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a llevar esto a la cocina. ¿Cierto?- dice Iori.

-Sí, ¿me ayudas?- dice Subaru agarrando a Juli con una mano.

-Claro. ¿Y eso?- dice Iori refiriéndose a Juli.

-También.- dice Subaru levantando a Juli.

-Ah, se escapó.- dice Subaru sorprendido.

-¡No estoy escapando! Los estoy dejando ir.- dice Juli corriendo por el pasillo.

-Hola.- dice Seishiro con una sonrisa forzada.

-Esa voz… ¡Sei!- dice Juli en un escalón

-Es un abrazo de un placer conocerte.- dice un joven con cabello blanco y flequillo tapando su ojo derecho. Sei se queda rígida ya que no lo conoce muy bien como para abrazarlo. Juli enojado se avienta desde el balcón hacia el chico peliblanco.

-¡Maldito seas!- dice Juli molesto. Un poco antes de que Juli lo ataque un chico pelinegro de lentes con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, le da un golpe al peliblanco. Juli aterriza en el hombro de Seishiro y el peliblanco cae al suelo.

-Perdona por lo de Tsubaki. Soy Azusa, encantado de conocerte.- dice Azusa con una sonrisa.

-Eso dolió sabes Azusa!- dice Tsubaki sobándose la cabeza. Seishiro se ríe por debajo.

-¿Nos parecemos no es así?- dice Tsubaki pasando su brazo por el hombro de Azusa.

-Somos gemelos idénticos.- dice Azusa con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos son muy ruidosos. Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Ukyo. Trabajo como abogado.- dice Ukyo, un joven güero con lentes y traje empujando un carrito lleno de tazas. Se escucha un chillido que viene de Juli.

-¡Chii~! Más y más chicos aparecen con trabajos más superiores.- dice Juli enojado. Lo que escuchan los demás son chillidos de Juli enojado.

-Ah, encantada de concerté.- dice Seishiro sonriendo y riendo debajo de su mano.

-Ah, claro encantados.- dice Tsubaki abrazándola con una sonrisa. Sei deja de sonreír un poco ya que aún no los conoce bien como para aceptar un abrazo. Juli se pone más enojado y se escucha una voz en la parte superior.

-¿Tsuba-nii que estás haciendo en la casa?- dice un joven de cabello rojo y en uniforme.

-¡Ah, Yusuke, bienvenido a casa~!- dice Tsubaki sonriendo aun abrazando a Sei.

-No es "¡bienvenido a casa~!". Traer a una chica y a la sala es- Espera…- dice Yusuke un poco enojado.

-Ah…- dice Sei en un tono sorprendida.

-Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Tú!- dice Yusuke bajando las escaleras rápido y acercándose a ella.

-Ah, ¡Yusuke! ¡Hola!- dice Sei sonriendo divertida al ver su expresión.

-¿Por qué?- dice Yusuke confundido.

-Ah, bueno pues…- dice Sei tratando de decirle pero es interrumpida nuevamente.

-Tsubaki, estoy seguro que te dije que le dijeras a Yusuke de esto…- dice Ukyo volteando a ver a Tsubaki acusadoramente.

-¡Hehe!- dice Tsubaki sonriendo divertido.

-¡Tsuba-nii, no me lo dijiste a propósito!- dice Yusuke molesto.

-¿A propósito? Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera mala persona.- dice Tsubaki sonriendo levemente.

- ¡No lo aceptare! Mi compañera de clase no puede ser mi hermana.- dice Yusuke volteando a ver a Sei.

-Ah, pues muy tu problema querido~- dice Kei riendo. Se quedan sorprendidos de la reacción de Sei. Yusuke se sonroja y pasa a un lado de ella.

-Heh, que estás diciendo ¿que no lo puedes aceptar?- dice Tsubaki pasando por detrás de Sei siguiendo a Yusuke con tono burlón. _"Bueno de verdad que tengo mala suerte, porque no me di cuenta de que Asahina Yusuke iba a ser mi hermano. Ah, qué mala suerte de verdad~."_ Pensó Sei con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Sei, te encuentras bien? Tu cara se ve un poco roja.- dice Juli preocupado. Sei solo sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza haciendo una seña de que guardara el secreto. Se escuchaba en el fondo a Yusuke y Tsubaki discutiendo.

-Al fin nos conocemos, Imouto-chan. Si alguna vez quieres escuchar una oración, ven con Onii-san.- dice Kaname vestido como monje y agarra la mano de Sei dándole un beso en la mano. Sei ya estaba sonrojada porque estaba con fiebre.

-¡Kana-nii!- exclama Yusuke en el candado que Tsubaki le hacía con los brazos. Juli se pone en la mano de Sei y ve a Kaname enojado.

-Ah, la ardilla de hace rato.- dice Kaname sorprendido. Juli lo rasguña.

-Ups…-dice Sei un poco apenada y se ríe un poco guiñándole el ojo a Juli. Se sientan en el sillón de la sala y Sei se agarra el cabello en una coleta y agarra a Juli de su hombro.

-¿Tienes calor?- pregunta Masaomi preocupado.

-Ah, no te preocupes estoy bien. Ah, se me olvidaba… Perdón por lo que Juli hizo hace rato.- dice Sei sonriendo con el leve sonrojo de la fiebre.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien. Como es la mascota de mi Imouto-chan tengo que consentirla también.- dice Kaname sonriendo.

-Pensar que hay muchos lobos aquí.- dice Juli enojado volteando a ver a todos.

-¿Sorprendida? Ya que el número de hermanos incremento.- pregunto Iori monótonamente.

-Ah, un poco.- dice Sei sonriendo un poco incomoda ya que está rodeada de hombres.

- ¡Estoy feliz de tener a Onee-chan! ¡Vamos a jugar a mi habitación, tengo un gran conejo en mi habitación!- dice Wataru con una sonrisa agarrando el brazo de Seishiro.

-Wataru, deja eso para más al rato.- dice Masaomi tocando el hombro de Wataru.

-Hai.- dice Wataru haciendo un puchero.

- Todavía hay otros; dos hermanos que viven por separado y los otros dos están trabajando. Uno está por acá.- dice Kaname agarrando el control de la televisión y poniendo un canal. Se escucha una canción y se ve a un joven cantando.

-Es Fuu-tan.- dice Wataru sonriendo.

-¿Fuu-tan?- dice Seishiro un poco confundida.

- Que sonrisa tan falsa.- dice Tsubaki un poco molesto. _"Es enserio de que no se percató de mi sonrisa falsa. Ay dios, mi sonrisa es más falsa que la de él." _Pensó Seishiro un poco molesta.

-¿Un tour?- dice Subaru monótonamente.

-Pensando, no lo he visto últimamente.- dice Iori con una sonrisa.

-Está en Hokkaidou.- dice Yusuke en tono de no me importa.

-Entonces pidámosle un Kanikawa eel de suvenir.- dice Kaname con una sonrisa.

-¿Suvenir?- dice Seishiro confundida.

-Fuuto es nuestro hermano menor. Asakura es su nombre artístico. Su nombre real es Asahina Fuuto tiene 15 años.- dice Masaomi con una sonrisa.

-Ah! Ya decía yo que se me hacía familiar.- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

-¿Eh?- decían todos los hermanos.

-Si es que yo confecciono su ropa.- dice Seishiro sonriendo pícaramente con su leve sonrojo de la fiebre.

-¡¿EH?!- exclamaban los hermanos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dudan de mis palabras?- dice Seishiro fríamente con una sonrisa. Juli estaba riendo.

-¡No es eso! No pensaba que tú eras Seishiro la que confeccionaba su ropa.- dice Yusuke apenado.

-Heh, entonces él ha hablado de mí.- dice Seishiro sonriendo. En ese momento suena un teléfono, Seishiro busca su teléfono y contesta.

-Moshi, moshi Seishiro desu~… ¿Cómo que el vestido de Nanami no está?... ¡Ese vestido tenía que ser entregado hoy!... ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? ¡Te dije claramente que ese vestido era muy importante que se entregara hoy!... Solo mándalo para mi nueva dirección… No, no estoy enojada… Solo haz caso a lo que te diga la próxima vez. Y mándalo ya… ¿Nanami sabe que paso?... No, qué bueno que no se lo dijeron… Yo lo arreglo solo mándalo de inmediato, ya hablare yo con Nanami para que no haya problemas… ¡Si, ya mándalo! Adiós. Botan eres una inútil…- dice Seishiro contestándole a la otra persona por el teléfono.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunta Masaomi al ver que Seishiro está enojada.

-Ah, solo un pequeño problema espero que no haya problema en dar la dirección es que necesito urgentemente el paquete que me van a mandar.- dice Seishiro apenada por no haber preguntado antes.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es ese paquete?- dice Azusa con una sonrisa.

-Ah, es un vestido que se confecciono hace dos semanas y tenía que ser entregado hoy pero alguien no lo termino, entonces lo tengo que terminar yo.- dice Seishiro sonriendo con el sonrojo de la fiebre cerrando sus ojos y agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Masaomi preocupado.

-Ah, si todo está bien solo es un leve dolor de cabeza.- dice Seishiro sonriendo, ella empieza a marearse y se levanta para irse a su habitación para sacar los diseños y las telas para terminar el vestido.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia pedirles que si me podrían prestar la sala para terminar el vestido.- dice Seishiro sonriendo con el sonrojo de las mejillas por la fiebre.

-Ah, claro no hay problema.- dice Masaomi sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias.- dice Seishiro con una sonrisa leve. Se escucha el timbre en ese momento.

-Ah, ya llegó. Espero que no sea molestia en pedirles que si me ayudan a bajar las cosas de mi cuarto para empezar a terminar el vestido.- dice Seishiro levantándose para ir a recoger el vestido.

-Ah, no hay problema.- dicen todos los hermanos.

-Gracias.- dice Seishiro sonriendo. Continúa hacia la entrada para recibir el paquete. Cuando regresa deja el paquete en la sala y les pide que la sigan para ir por las cosas.

-Ah, son estas dos cajas y la bolsa de la esquina por favor.- dice Seishiro con una sonrisa. Los hermanos la ayudaron y ya una vez en la sala Seishiro procedió a abrir el paquete y sacar todo lo que ocupaba.

-¿Onee-chan nos podemos quedar a ver como lo haces?- dice Wataru con una sonrisa.

-Ah, si quieren, no tengo problema la verdad.- dice Seishiro sonriendo. Todos los hermanos asienten y se sientan de nuevo en el sillón observando cómo trabajaba.

Seishiro abre el paquete y ve que alguien destrozo la parte de la falda, al verlo se queda en shock y empieza a marcar el teléfono para hablar con Botan.

-¿Botan-chan?... ¿Quieres explicar porque la falda del vestido está destrozada?... Sabes que esa falda me tomo 3 días terminarla… ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que Atsushi se tropezó con la tela y la rompió?... Nunca lo dejes solo otra vez y menos cerca de mi trabajo… Sí ya que yo lo voy a arreglar, dile que se atenga a las consecuencias… Claro, adiós Botan.- dice Seishiro calmadamente, al ver el estado de la falda lo corta y lo tira a la basura. Los hermanos se quedan sorprendidos de que lo haya tirado.

Seishiro empieza de nuevo con la falda, empieza a ver las medidas y corta la tela. Empieza a coserla a la parte superior del vestido, le cose a la falda los adornos que tenía y lo termina.

-Ya está ahora solo hay que mandarlo a Nanami.- dice Seishiro marcando el teléfono.

-Bueno, Nanami que gusto… Si aquí está tu vestido… perdona pero podrías mandar a Tomoe a recogerlo, me temo que no lo puedo entregar personalmente… Si lo siento surgió un imprevisto y no lo puedo entregar yo… Claro, fue un gusto hablar contigo.- dice Seishiro hablando por el teléfono, sonríe con el sonrojo de la fiebre.

-¿Entonces lo van recoger aquí?- pregunta Masaomi sonriendo al ver el vestido.

-Sí, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme.- dice Seishiro sonriendo y agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta Masaomi preocupado.

-Ah, sí solo me duele un poco la cabeza.- dice Seishiro sonriendo, empieza a ver borroso y cuando se intenta levantar se cae al suelo sentada. Todos las voltean a ver alarmados de que se cayera, se levantan para ayudarla y Masaomi toca su frente.

-Tienes una fiebre muy alta.- dice Masaomi y la voltea a ver preocupado.

-¡Sei!- dice Juli preocupada. Yusuke ya que la conoce desde hace tiempo la carga para llevarla a su habitación.

-Perdón por preocuparlos. Ya me siento mejor.- dice Seishiro acostada en su cama. Ukyo cierra las cortinas.

-No te preocupes Imouto-chan no pasó nada.- dice Kaname sonriendo.

-En todo caso tenemos un médico aquí.-dice Ukyo a Seishiro con una sonrisa.

-Es pediatra, en realidad. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.- dice Masaomi sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias. Ya me siento mucho mejor.- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

-Debes estar cansada. Tú hiciste los preparativos de la mudanza y no dormiste mucho anoche.- dice Juli preocupado.

-Debió ser mucho para ti, ¿no es así?- dice un joven de cabello color ceniza con flequillo tapándole el ojo derecho, entrando al cuarto de Seishiro.

-Oh llegaste a casa.- dice Ukyo.

-Sí, escuche de alguien que tenía que venir a casa.- dice el joven peli ceniza.

- Lo mencionamos antes, él es el octavo hijo, Louis.- dice Kaname con una sonrisa.

- Ah, mucho gusto en concerté Louis. Perdón por no poderme levantar- dice Seishiro levantándose de la cama sonriendo.

-Sei-chan, encantado de conocerte. No es tu culpa, tú hiciste todas las preparaciones y estabas rodeada de personas que acabas de conocer. Debiste estar cansada.- dice Louis sonriendo.

-No realmente.- dice Seishiro sonriendo avergonzada.

-¿No te acaba de decir Sei?- dice Juli confundido.

-Tu cabello es lindo. Cuando te recuperes déjame arreglarlo para ti.- dice Louis sonriendo. Seishiro se queda impresionada.

-Ah, Louis es un estilista.- dice Ukyo sonriendo.

-Ah, ya veo.- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

-¿Te mareas cuando te sientas?- dice Masaomi.

-Ah, no la medicina parece que ya surtió efecto.- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

-Qué bueno. Creo que estarás bien, pero te prepararemos sopa de arroz.- dice Masaomi volteando a ver a Ukyo.

-Ah, claro yo lo haré.- dice Ukyo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, perdón por las molestias.- dice Seishiro apenada.

-Ah, si quieres tomar un baño utiliza el baño del quinto piso. El baño de está habitación está roto.- dice Ukyo.

-Te dejare las instrucciones de cómo llegar en tu escritorio. Buenas noches Imouto-chan- dice Kaname sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede Sei?- dice Juli.

-Las palabras "buenas noches" ya tenían tiempo que alguien me las decía.- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

"_Desde pequeña has estado sola. Creo que entiendo porque te comportas así ahora." _Pensó Juli sonriendo.

-Pero ahora yo estaré contigo por mucho tiempo.-dice Juli sonriendo.

-Gracias Juli.- dice Seishiro acariciando la cabeza de Juli y durmiendo

Unas horas después Seishiro escucha unos pasos afuera de su cuarto. Se levanta, abre la puerta y ve un carrito afuera de su cuarto. Voltea a ver al pasillo y ve a Kaname.

-¿Te desperté?- dice Kaname.

-No. ¿Y esto?- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

-Ah, son regalos de parte de todos.- dice Kaname empujando el carrito hacia adentro del cuarto de Seishiro.

-Ah, muchas gracias. Perdón por las molestias.- dice Seishiro apenada.

-No te preocupes Imouto-chan.- dice Kaname sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias de verdad.- dice Seishiro con una leve sonrisa.

-Si necesitas algo más, dímelo.- dice Kaname sonriendo y yéndose a su cuarto.

-Sí, gracias. Kaname.- dice Seishiro sonriendo, regresa a su cuarto por sus cosas para bañarse.

-¿Estás segura de que vas a bañar?- pregunta Juli preocupado.

-Sí, mi fiebre ya bajo y dormí un poco.- dice Seishiro buscando su cepillo.

-Entonces yo te llevaré.- dice Juli decidido.

-Pero si estamos en la casa.- dice Seishiro confundida.

-Sí te dejo ir sola te vas a perder.- dice Juli en tono burlón.

-Heh, tienes razón.- dice Seishiro riendo. Se levanta y se va a buscar el baño con Juli.

-Debe estar por aquí, no es así Juli.- dice Seishiro viendo a Juli.

-Así es. Aquí está.- dice Juli bajando de su hombro y corriendo hacia la dirección correcta.

-Ah, un baño justo lo que necesitaba.- dice Seishiro abriendo la puerta del baño y ve a Subaru.

-Hmm? Tú.- dice Subaru en una toalla y con una botella de agua en la mano.

-Ups… Perdón por abrir sin tocar.- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Subaru.

-Ah, sí. ¿No tienes frío?- dice Seishiro sonriendo traviesa.

-Eh? Perdón- dice Subaru y se voltea a ver y se esconde.

-No te preocupes. Con permiso, esperare a que te vistas.- dice Seishiro riendo. Subaru se le queda viendo sorprendido de que no se sonrojara. Seishiro se regresa con Juli a la sala del 5 piso.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Debe ser la primera vez que me ha tocado ser la causante de abrir la puerta cuando alguien está saliendo de bañarse.- dice Seishiro riendo levemente.

- ¡Por eso te dije que no debías de vivir con lobos! ¡¿Y cómo puedes actuar tan calmada después de ver a un chico semidesnudo?!- dice Juli molesto.

-Heh… Pero si no es nada Raito se cambiaba enfrente de mí y a mí no me apenaba.- dice Seishiro ladeando la cabeza un poco confundida por la actitud de Juli.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que ese vampiro se cambió enfrente de ti?! ¡¿Acaso no te avergonzaba?!- exclamo Juli molesto.

-Ups… Este… Pues… ¡Diablos! Se supone que no debía decir nada.- dice Seishiro nerviosa mirando a todas partes. Se escuchan unas voces desde la sala y eso distrae a Juli de lo que le dijo Seishiro.

-Hay algo que debo decirte.- dice la voz de Tsubaki.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Juli desde la cabeza de Seishiro volteando a la sala.

-¿No hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo?- dice la voz de Tsubaki.

-Es cierto.- dice Azusa.

- Pero últimamente, cuando estoy contigo, me siento diferente.- dice la voz de Tsubaki.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Subaru detrás de Seishiro.

-Heh… -dice Seishiro sorprendida sin haber escuchado la voz de Subaru.

-Mi corazón comienza a agitarse y no puedo mantener la calma. También me siento irritado cuando estas con otras personas.- dice Tsubaki.

-¿Huh?- dice Azusa confundido.

-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti. Se mío.- dice Tsubaki mirando a Azusa. Mientras en la parte de arriba observándolos están Seishiro, Juli y Subaru.

-Estos dos, ¿ellos se gustan aun cuando son hombres?- pregunta Juli sorprendido a Seishiro. Ella lo voltea a ver y sonríe haciendo una negación con la cabeza.

-No, ellos están practicando sus papeles Juli. Son actores de voz, así que están ensayando.- dice Seishiro sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Juli.

-Ah, te diste cuen- .-dice Subaru siendo interrumpido por la voz de Tsubaki.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tsubaki subiendo las escaleras con Azusa mientras sonríe. Se acercan a Seishiro y Subaru.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Azusa a Seishiro.

-Ah, mucho mejor. Perdón por las molestias que cause.- dice Seishiro sonriendo.

- Tu cara está un poco roja.- dice Tsubaki preocupado.

-¿Aun tienes fiebre?- pregunta Azusa preocupado.

-¿Enserio? Yo me siento mejor. Que yo sepa no tengo fiebre.- dice Seishiro tocando su frente con el dorso de su mano. Tsubaki y Azusa la miran un poco preocupados.

-No se preocupen después de un merecido baño estaré mejor. Por cierto muy buena actuación.- dice Seishiro sonriendo detrás de su mano.

-Ah, ¿entonces te gusto nuestra actuación?- pregunta Tsubaki a Seishiro.

-Así es, muy buena actuación, actores de voz. Me temo que me debo retirar. Que tengan buenas noches Tsubaki, Azusa y Subaru.- dice Seishiro sonriendo y volteándose para continuar al baño.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntan los tres jóvenes.

-Como había dicho anteriormente a tomar un baño.- dice Seishiro sonriendo continuando su camino hacia la ducha. Los tres jóvenes se le quedan viendo hasta que desaparece y se van a sus cuartos. Mientras con Seishiro y Juli en la ducha.

-Sei, ¿Cómo supiste que actuaban?- pregunta Juli curioso a Seishiro.

-Simple, ellos no parecían tener intenciones de querer una relación amorosa entre ellos, podrán ser gemelos pero no llegarían a ser amantes.- dice Seishiro guiñándole un ojo a Juli. Después de su baño se fue a su cuarto donde se acostó junto con Juli acurrucándose en su almohada.

-Juli, creo que nuestra aventura con 13 hermanos comienza ahora.- dice Sei sonriendo a Juli que ya se encontraba dormido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota:<em>**_ Espero que les haya gustado! Espero que hayan encontrado a los personajes mencionados de otros animes. ;)_

**_Atte. _**_Youko´s Fox Girl~_


End file.
